


I.A.F

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 9





	I.A.F

（1）  
当阿不思·邓布利多踏离故土——那英格兰西南部的戈德里克山谷，常年如夏，教堂、酒馆、邮局织密的小镇，鹅卵石铺成的桥，滚吐着白泡的溪水淙淙淌过——坐上开往德国的渡轮时，他是真的想认真念书来着的。

其实他大可留在英国念书，他想要报的大学都向他提供了全额奖学金——可是不够。阿不思·邓布利多念的专业有些刁钻，英国多数学校对这个专业分配的奖学金额度都很低。与此相比，去德国就成了一个两全之策了。

“去念你的书吧，我会把阿利安娜照顾地好好的。”临走前，阿不福思·邓布利多背对着他朝山羊丢大叶萝卜根时，别扭地开口了。这是很多天来他们兄弟的第一次对话——自从邓布利多决定去德国念书后。不知为什么，阿不福思骨子里就认定德国人不可靠。

阿利安娜则对邓布利多在德国的生活充满期待：“阿尔，我真希望你能找到一个愿意照顾你的体贴的人，这么多年你太辛苦了。”

当时邓布利多只是摇了摇头，但他发誓，他真没想要谈情说爱，包括——他更不想被一个顶级摇滚巨星追求地全世界都知道。阿不思·邓布利多只想好好念书，他发誓。

（2）  
故事开始于大学里的一个午后，他在读书。

下午两点刚过，阳光还是很刺眼。邓布利多坐在一棵虬枝盘绕的榕树下，他把一本厚厚的拉丁文书摊开在腿上读着。当时他想的只是要在下周一前把这本书读完，不然亨里埃特教授的那篇二十英寸长的论文就赶不完了。

他没看到身边聚集的人越来越多，他没听到周围的声音越来越聒噪——也许是蝉，阿不思漫不经心地想，德国有许多难以解释的气候。

“请问，你有空吃一块手指饼干吗。”一个高傲，又清澈的声音说话了。

可他的口气一点也不客气，阿不思·邓布利多想。他决定装作没听见——或许是根别人说的呢。他一直设法不被引起注意，所交到的朋友也只有埃菲亚斯·多吉一人——一个矮矮的腼腆的小男孩，散花痘在他脸上留下了难以愈合的疤痕。

一声轻咳后，那个声音又开口了，这回更加冷峻了。而且，邓布利多已经无法忽视喧哗的人群了——他甚至听到几个女孩子尖叫起来。

“我想我是在跟你说话，红头发的那个。”

阿不思·邓布利多无可奈何了，这个国家红头发的不多，他念的大学更是如此。他那一头红发总是能引来很多注目，尽管他不想。而且他有种古怪的感觉，似乎原本坐在他旁边读书的人都起身了。

他抬起头，一个一脸倨傲的金发男孩映入眼帘。

男孩十多岁，可脸上却没有丝毫稚气——至少身体上是这样的。他看上去至少比自己高一个头，似乎是在很短的时间里抽长了起来。他穿了件德式衬衫马甲，胸前相串系好的绳子一丝不苟，看上去像个玩复古音乐的。男孩瘦削的脸庞棱骨分明，垂肩的金色头发在阳光下耀眼极了。他正居高临下般瞥着邓布利多，看见他抬起头后，拿着手指饼干的右手微微颤了。

邓布利多看看男孩，又环绕四周——狂热的人群将这里围了个水泄不通。他看到男孩周围跟着许多肩扛摄影机的黑色衣袖男人，显然，他误打误撞进入了一个节目录制现场。

“对不起，你说什么？”邓布利多合上那本拉丁文放在腿上。

有几个女生惊呼了一声，似乎对邓布利多漠不关心的回答十分吃惊。

“我需要找一个有红色头发的人。”男孩飞快地说，脸颊有些红了“来跟我同吃一块手指饼干。”他显得理直气壮。

邓布利多站起身来，右臂夹着那本大部头。

“对不起，我想你那个条件上还缺少了一点。”邓布利多礼貌地说，“你应该找一个有红色头发，且愿意配合你的人。”说完，他就头也不回地走开了。邓布利多希望此刻图书馆里还能有他的位置。抽离的意识的人群呆滞着，然后慢慢地给邓布利多让开了一条路。

阿不思·邓布利多没有看到，他离开以后，男孩还在原地呆呆地愣着。

他想起，就在刚刚，树下的他抬起头时，午后阳光透过细碎的枝叶缝隙，斑驳陆离的光圈游走在他的脸上的样子。他的深红色头发微微卷着，就像火烧云般鲜艳。

（3）  
出乎意料地，平常座无虚席的图书馆里空荡荡的，似乎学生们都去追逐那个突然出现在校园里的男孩了。不知为何，邓布利多觉得这个下午是读不完了。他莫名其妙地总是想起那个男孩。

他刚踏进宿舍的门，躺在床上的埃菲亚斯·多吉就猛地蹿了起来。

“邓布利多，你跟格林德沃说话了？我是在推特上看到的，你跟他的照片都快刷爆整个社交网了！”他焦急地说，“天哪，那是盖勒特·格林德沃啊！你竟然一点面子也没留给他就甩手走了，我都不敢想……”

邓布利多的呼吸停滞了，过了一会儿，他慢慢地开口了，似湿木板拍打的声音从他的嗓子里传来。

“格林德沃……是谁？”

埃菲亚斯·多吉的嘴张成了个O字型——开学那天，邓布利多向他友好地伸出一只手的时候，他的表情也没这么惊讶。

“格林德沃呀，邓布利多。”多吉一字一句地说，他的嘴巴像鸭子一样一张一合，“地球上最火的摇滚乐队THE GREATER的主唱兼贝斯手啊，我发誓我们学校的每一个女孩子床头都有他的照片。”说到这里，多吉猛地打住了，他不安地向床底下偷瞥了一眼。

邓布利多先他一步把床底下那个纸箱子抽了出来。

一大摞专辑倒了出来，封面上都是一个男孩——他刚刚见过的男孩——的特写。阿不思·邓布利多突然想起来了，他见过这个男孩，一下渡轮就看见了。他经过的每一块公交牌，他仰头看过的每一幅摩天广告，甚至是地铁上匆匆一晃的海报片——整个城市都贴满了这个男孩。

邓布利多瘫软在地上。

“那……现在…推特上在说些什么？”他极为艰难地开口了。

多吉没有说话，他把手机递了过去。

邓布利多的眼睛飞快地扫过了发着亮光的小小荧幕，似乎那里正燃着能烫伤他眼睛的火焰。

#格林德沃 大学录制#

#格林德沃 红发男孩#

#格林德沃 掉粉#

#格林德沃 遭拒#

最新一条热推是这样的：

@邓布利多后援会#格林德沃 红发男孩#天哪，我知道那个男孩子是谁！他也是我们学校的，是英国来的大一新生。真人我见过啦，要我说，真的比照片上好看太多——照片都糊的不成样子了！我们有他好多偷拍来的高清照片，都是干货！ PS：请网上不要再谣传GG和邓布利多学弟的谣言了好嘛，他们真的只见过一面，而且学弟是大家的！

推特附上的还有阿不思·邓布利多的九宫图——无疑都是偷拍的。有邓布利多平常在图书馆看书的照片——逆光侧颜，还有他在食堂排队时轻踏脚的照片——全身后背，还有他在欧洲史上挺直腰板听课的照片——附语：睡倒了好几个后援会成员的欧洲史课，终于有人醒着拍到了学弟！

更要命的，这条推特下，第一热评是：这个学弟我爱了！推主哪个大学的，我要复读！

阿不思·邓布利多摇晃着脑袋，踉跄着爬上了他的床，刚躺下，就听见埃菲亚斯·多吉的一声长叫。

多吉倒抽了一口气，又跳下床使劲地晃着邓布利多的床栏。

“阿不思，格林德沃给那条热推点赞了！”他低头迅速地扫了一眼手机，又发出一声尖叫，“他又给热推评论第一点了赞！”

“多吉。”阿不思·邓布利多低沉地说，他仍躺在床上，苍白的脸僵硬极了，“我想安息一会儿。”

（4）  
如果事情就这样结束的话，他还是能继续认真读书的，邓布利多有些怨恨地想。

然而，更可怕的还在后头。

第二天一早，当邓布利多一脚踏进现代英国文学研究课时，一阵浓烈的花香从半开的门中扑向了他。一刹那，他想悄无声息地将那只脚收回来，可他做不到了。屋子里爆发出阵阵欢呼，热潮几乎掀翻了屋顶。他认命地走进了教室。

玫瑰，满屋子玫瑰，都沾着清晨的露水，一束一束由丝绸彩带扎成的玫瑰放满了整个教室。他的同学们都站着了，因为没有地方可坐下，可他们的脸上却没有任何的不开心，相反，他们都一脸热切地望着邓布利多。

而一切的罪魁祸首，正甩着他那一头金发，得意洋洋地坐在邓布利多的座位上，一脸恶作剧得逞的模样。

“我想我需要一个解释。”邓布利多走到格林德沃的面前，阴沉地说。

格林德沃高高昂起下巴，毫不胆怯地对上邓布利多的眼睛。

“我在道歉。”他说。

邓布利多的蓝色眼睛里几乎要迸出火星子了。

“……道歉？”邓布利多尽力压低声音以抑制怒火，“好了，那你现在可以走了。”

格林德沃站了起来，但他并没有要走的意思。

“你还没有接受我的道歉呢。”他坏心眼地嗤笑道，

邓布利多紧咬着牙关，一字一句地说：“好，我接受——你的道歉——还有——我想你现在可以——走了。”站起来的格林德沃比他高了一个头，这种压迫感让他愈加不舒服。

接下来格林德沃做出的事情如噩梦般。

“还有一件事。”他说，声音里透着笑意，“我要追你，阿不思·邓布利多。”说罢，他就懒洋洋地坐了下来，身体与坐背融为一体，似乎黏在了那上面。他轻轻地扬起一只手，拍了拍身边的那个座位——这个动作引起了一大堆女生的尖叫。

邓布利多将那本厚厚的《英国文学史》合抱在胸前，轻甩了甩那微卷的红色头发，蹬蹬脚坐到了教室的最后面。等他坐下来的时候，却发现多吉没有跟上来。他的眼睛终于搜寻到埃菲亚斯那个扁扁的圆脑袋时，一股热气冲上了他的太阳穴——他坐在了格林德沃旁边！

而就在刚刚，教室前排，格林德沃与多吉正在进行一场邓布利多听不见的谈话。

“你好，我是埃菲亚斯·多吉，THE GREATER乐队的铁粉——我收藏了你出道以来的所有专辑，还有——”看到格林德沃的眼神里慢慢透出不耐烦的疲劳后，多吉赶紧补充了一句，“我是阿不思的室友！”

几乎是一瞬间，格林德沃的眼睛亮了起来，他轻咳了一声。

“那我想，和阿不思的，噢不，是和Doggie聊一聊，你愿意坐在这里吗？”他像个天使般眨了眨眼睛，朝多吉微笑道。

天哪，格林德沃对我用了爱称！多吉微微啜泣着坐了下来。

他们身后，教室最后一排，阿不思·邓布利多重重地放下那本大部头——七百页的纸和木头桌面发出猛烈的撞击，他在生自己的气。

这是邓布利多经历的最恐怖的一堂英国文学课——当然，那只是对他一个人而言。教室里的大多数人都发了狂——和顶级摇滚流量同处一室！每个人都偷偷掏出手机对着格林德沃各个角度的颜进行搜捕，源源不断的路透照像洪水一样席卷了整个社交网络。原本缺堂最严重的一堂课如今座无虚席，连窗外都趴满了脑袋，走廊里更是挤得水泄不通。

而当邓布利多唯一的希望——文学教授凯特·弗尔伦挤开拥堵且狂躁的人群踏进教室时——邓布利多充满希冀地抬起头——她一看就格林德沃那张撩人的金发俊颜向她笑着，就一个脚步不稳，在讲台上栽了个跟头。  
终于，凯特教授被几个学生扶起后，她清醒了。

于是，这堂现代英国文学研究课变成了——现代德国·格林德沃·词曲研究课。

“事实上，歌词作为一种诗体，一直是被大众忽略的文学。”英国文学教授扶了扶眼镜——她仍无法将眼睛从格林德沃身上移开，讲起了德国摇滚文学。

（5）  
梦魇般的一天终于结束时，邓布利多已经累的一头栽到了床上。

凯特·弗尔伦，一个兢兢业业教书中年女性，总是穿着万年不变的灰色呢子外套，高高的鹰钩鼻上架着一副上了油般的棕框细纹眼镜，在抑扬顿挫地朗诵了盖勒特·格林德沃出道以来每一张专辑的代表曲后，羞涩地邀请了他来到讲台上——“如果你高兴的话”——唱几首。

她成功地把自己的课堂变成了格林德沃的一场小型室内粉丝见面会。

第二堂课是专业小课——邓布利多原以为格林德沃进不来的，但他们的拉丁文老师——一个小个子秃顶的男人，一看到跟埃菲亚斯·多吉谈笑风生——笑着的是格林德沃，事实上，埃菲亚斯那天的大部分时间都不敢相信地低着头——的格林德沃，就急切地一溜小跑到他面前，邀请他来到课堂——“你愿意学习拉丁文吗？“

（6）  
在睡着之前——死亡以前，不用多吉似狠戳般将手机递到阿不思眼皮底下，邓布利多就自己打开了推特，他要知道自己这天死得多惨。

热搜前十

#格林德沃 求婚#

#格林德沃 求婚遭拒#

#格林德沃 求学#

#格林德沃 邓布利多#

#GGAD#

#格邓女孩#

而热推第一已经不是昨天的@邓布利多后援会了，那个账号因为发表了对格林德沃的过激言论——“他们根本没有关系，恕我直言，盖勒特·格林德沃在邓布利多眼里就是一坨屎，还飞着绿头苍蝇。”——而被永久封禁了。取而代之的是一个新的推主，似乎是昨天刚注册的，一瞬间就拥有了十数万粉丝，并且还在以高倍速增长着。  
@GGAD女孩#格林德沃 邓布利多# 天哪，这么会有这么好磕的CP！邓布利多是天使吗！格邓女孩求你们原地结婚！

而热推的评论第一的点赞数甚至超过了热推。

因为评论第一是格林德沃本人。

@THE-GREATER_01：我尽力  
（7）  
“你觉得是他吗？”

“我觉得很像。”

“明明就是。嗳，你去问一下。”

不到七点，图书馆后头的那条梧桐路上人烟零落。冷风飒过，几片巴掌大的叶子徐徐飘落湖水里。码头前的木栏上，一个裹得严严实实的年轻人坐在那，他的棕色绒线帽下飘出几缕红发。不远处，几个女生躲在树下悄悄地看他，叽叽喳喳地小声讨论着。

很快，又有一个高长身影从图书馆的拐角走了过来，他同样严正以待，不仅把帽子拉过眉毛，白色羊毛围巾裹住双颊，还把帽兜拉过头。

他走到那树下的几个女生面前，轻轻拉下围巾。

她们捂着嘴巴，低低地尖叫出声。

青年同他们聊了一会儿，女生们很快点点头，笑着走了。青年重又拉上围巾，走向码头边。

阿不思·邓布利多瞪了他一眼。

“我说过，要你裹得谁都认不出来的。”

格林德沃笑着解开了围巾，在寒风中轻轻哈了一口气。然后，他又不顾阿不思的反对，给他围上了围巾。阿不思落在白羊围巾的几丝头发显得更红了。

“为什么高兴回我消息了？”比他高一个头的格林德沃肆无忌惮地一手摘下阿不思的帽子，又揉乱他的头发。

邓布利多像躲小孩子一样躲过格林德沃的恶作剧。他都不用问为什么格林德沃会有他的号码——埃菲亚被他套了整整一天，够把他和阿不思这个几月的交情全付交托了。

“你以后别来找我了。”阿不思的脸埋在羊毛围巾了，他的声音闷闷的，“也别提到我，任何时刻。”

他背对着格林德沃，但他感觉到格林德沃的笑意消失了。

“为什么？”他的声音显得小心翼翼，“阿不思？”

阿不思·邓布利猛地转了过来，他的蓝色眼睛直视着格林德沃。

“我念大学，我学文学，我在你的领域一无所知，你在我的领域一无所知。我不会嚷嚷闹闹的摇滚乐，你也不会看催人欲眠的大部头。我也不喜欢我的名字在社交网络的排行榜高居不下。”阿不思轻声说，他的声音很低，却沉得像钟。

格林德沃没有回答，他吻住了阿不思。

一个轻飘飘的，蜻蜓点水般的吻。

他很快放开了阿不思，双手托着他红通通的脸颊。

“那这个呢，你喜欢吗。”

邓布利多挣脱了格林德沃的手，背过去。

盖勒特·慕容云海·格林德沃开口了，他的声音像风一样跑进阿不思的耳朵里，像羽毛笔划过羊皮纸一样清澈。

“我第一眼见到你就喜欢上你了，你喜欢我吗？”

邓布利多没有说话。他们站了很久，那条路上开始有了笑声，三三两两的人走了过来，他们有些好奇地看着湖边两个戴着兜帽的僵硬身影。

“好了，我明白了。”格林德沃干巴巴地说，他走了几步，身后传来阿不思的声音。

“格林德沃。”

欣喜闪过男孩的眼睛，他回过头。

邓布利多又低下了头，有些闷的声音里透着不情愿。

“我的妹妹，阿利安娜，她——”阿不思别过头，他的脸颊更红了，“她问你能不能给她一张签名。如果你不愿意——”他猛地打住话头，早在他刚说完第一句话，格林德沃就已经走离了码头。

他又把一切都搞砸了。阿不思·邓布利多不知道晚上怎么回答阿利安娜——昨天她求了他好久，都快哭了。然而，一种更为复杂的心绪蔓延上邓布利多的眼睛。有些酸疼，阿不思想，他揉了揉眼睛。再睁开时，格林德沃已经从他的视野消失了。

（8）  
热度冷静的速度比它蹿升的速度还快，不出月，大学就重回了它原来的轨道。那些原本从早到晚在门口蹲点的粉丝们也不见了踪影。阿不思终于得到喘息，能跟多吉出门喝杯咖啡了。

推特上的粉丝站并没有消失，她们依旧乐此不疲地整理着格林德沃的路透照。至于为什么没有邓布利多的，有传言说THE_GREATER乐队的经纪公司找上了，这更让一切雪上加霜。

没有被持续曝光的阿不思松了一口气，同时，他又奇怪的发现，自己经常对着那几张格林德沃的照片发神，而且常常是神不知鬼不觉地点开了。格林德沃不知道最近在忙什么——多吉总是抱怨这一点，他缺席了很多次乐队公演，甚至新专辑的作曲也没有参加。他被拍到的照片总是步履匆匆，以前永远耀眼的金发也疲于打理，乱糟糟地藏在帽子下面。推特上都在推测格林德沃会回去继承家业——他的父亲是德国最大私人投资集团的董事长。

这一年的冬天似乎比往年任何一年都要寒冷、漫长，阿不思想。有时候他甚至会忍不住想起——眼前突然就出现，那天午后，格林德沃身背着阳光，将手指饼干拿到他鼻子底下的样子。

圣诞节过去了，格林德沃依旧没有出现——他甚至缺席了乐队的圣诞节演唱会。三个星期的圣诞节假期里，小阿利安娜总是守着圣诞节，搜遍了所有电视台来寻找格林德沃的踪迹，可格林德沃一秒钟也没有出现。

假期的最后一天上午，阿不思在收拾行李的时候，小阿利安娜就急忙忙地下了楼梯。她坐到电视机前时还穿着睡衣，头发也没有梳好，两只眼睛却是圆碌碌闪着光的。

“爱琳刚刚跟我通了电话，她说盖勒特昨天出现在了全英年度音乐会上！见鬼，我昨天怎么睡得那么早，竟然错过了直播！”她急切地按着遥控板——有个按键总是不灵，调到重播。

阿不思想提醒妹妹她说了个下流单词，这是不对的，他刚想问是不是阿不福思教她的，电视上的格林德沃就开口了。

他，一头飘逸有型的垂肩金发，少年脸庞俊朗清澈，身形修长。格林德沃穿着黑色银亮片缀肩长衣，太阳穴旁的头发都沁湿了，显然是刚刚表演结束——“他们又蝉联了年度最佳！”——阿利安娜尖叫道。格林德沃站在队友的后面，最后一个接过水晶奖杯，并向镜头娴熟地绽开一个笑容——阿利安娜又发出一声尖叫。

话筒被递到格林德沃手中。

“好久不见。”格林德沃笑着说，人群的呼喊盖过了覆盖全场的话筒，一波又一波，等观众终于安静下来后，格林德沃才又开口，“的确，我以后会很长一段时间，不会再在这里（他指了指乐队旁边的这个位置），但我们可以在另一处重逢。在你的身边。”

和许多观众一样，阿利安娜害羞地捂上双颊。

“阿利安娜，谁给你寄东西了？”阿不福思从外头粗吼了一声，他冒着风雪将一个沉甸甸的大纸箱子搬了进来。

阿利安娜彷佛没有听到，她还在盯着电视，尽管格林德沃已经开始和队友走下台了。

阿不思走到纸箱前蹲了下来，他用手擦去箱子上的雪。

For my sweets  
G.G

“哪个惹事的小兔崽子！”阿不福思也看清了那上面的字，他将快递单撕了下来，又找了一把裁刀，将箱子裁开，“这都是些什么，碟片吗？”他将箱子一推，里面的东西倒了出来，声音引起了阿利安娜的注意。

小女孩走了过来，她刚看一眼，就发出了一声尖叫，双手兴奋地抖动着。“这是THE_GREATER的专辑，还都是初版，天哪，还都有每个人的签名！阿不思，这些都是格林德沃寄给你的吗，他真是个好人！”

盖勒特·好人·格林德沃在转德国的飞机上打了个喷嚏，候着的空姐立刻向他绽出一个温婉的笑容，问他需不需要一条薄毯。“不，谢谢。”格林德沃拒绝道，他又看向窗外。

（9）  
第二天，阿不思到达宿舍的时候，他发现多吉已经先到了。多吉的床上已经铺上了金色滚边的毯子，书桌上的节奏器来回摆动着，床脚还放了一个电贝斯。看来多吉对THE_GREATER的痴迷又上了一层，邓布利多无力地叹了一声。

上午他没有课，阿不思在图书馆读了会儿书，不知为何却看不下去，也许是开学第一天有些过于兴奋了。他放下了书，看向窗外，阿不思注意到雪地上的阳光反射特别刺眼。

看来今天会是平凡的一天，阿不思想。

下午的第一节课是欧洲史，一堂全校闻名的催眠课，有些学生甚至把老师讲课的声音录了下来——据说还有效的提高了这所大学抑郁症和失眠症的治愈率。

但阿不思是千里挑一的好学生，无论什么课，他都会带齐课本和笔记，并把老师讲述的重点一字不落地精确记下来。尽管有的时候，阿不思承认他是睡着了的时候耳朵自动接听，手自动记上的。

今天的欧洲史依旧缺席了大半学生——开学的积极性里也不包含这门课。阿不思坐在了前排，他刚刚向多吉招呼了一下手，多吉却没有过来。事实上，多吉脸上的神情显得非常焦急，甚至有些焦躁不安，看上去他想跟阿不思说些什么，却难以启齿。下了课他该跟多吉谈谈了，阿不思想，他又想到了多吉床脚多出的电贝斯——那会很吵。

但不用多吉来给他解释了。

老师还没有来，好学生阿不思难得一见地在课桌下拿出了手机，他点到昨天播出的全英音乐节，手指小心翼翼地划到格林德沃出场的那一帧。

那天格林德沃没有带电贝斯，与他身边重装以待的队友相比，只拿着话筒的他像是卸去了一切重担。

声音在一片寂暗中响起，格林德沃头顶的光源缓缓落下。

It's been a long day without you my friend  
与你重逢之时  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
我会敞开心扉倾诉所有  
We've come a long way from where we began   
回头凝望 我们携手走过漫长的旅程

耳朵突然炸了——不是耳机里——是人群的狂欢，邓布利多很难相信，那零星的几个来上课的人能发出这么大的声音。他抬起头，惊愕地看到格林德沃就站在他的面前。

金发肆意洒脱肩头的格林德沃站在讲台上，笑得像初升太阳般璀璨。

“让我们欢迎我们的新同学，我想我应该不用给你们介绍了——盖勒特·格林德沃。”他们的老师带着同学鼓起掌。

海浪似鼓起又鼓起的掌声中，格林德沃走向邓布利多，十分悠闲地坐了下来。

“这不可能。”邓布利多的双唇一张一合。

“没错，我考上了，半年。”格林德沃得意洋洋，一脸傲气，“你错了，阿不思，我们是一类人，我也是天才。”

这时候他瞥到邓布利多来不及退出的视频，又露出一个坏事得逞的微笑，他哼了起来，和邓布利多耳机里的格林德沃一起。

Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
与你重逢之时 我会敞开心扉倾诉所有  
When I see you again  
与你重逢之时

上课铃响了，课堂逐渐安静。邓布利多摘下耳机，收起手机，他深吸了一口气，看着格林德沃的眼睛一字一句地说：“我永远也不会和你谈恋爱。”

（10）

三个月后

“嗯，阿尔，往那边一点，深一点，用点力，嗯。”

“让你打游戏，成天打游戏，不让你弹那玩意儿就打游戏，歪脖子了吧。”阿不思狠心一按，原本舒舒服服躺着哼哼唧唧的格林德沃立刻缩起了脖子。

“我这不是看柏拉图看的嘛，谁让他们写那么长。”格林德沃揉着脖子委屈地说。

阿不思哼了一声，从格林德沃的枕头下抽出手机，熟络地密码开锁——他生日，点开其中一个游戏app（神奇动物在哪里），登上格林德沃的账号（酷傲狂拽•黑魔王），指着那个留着菠萝头，黑衣皮裤马丁靴的中年男人（格林德沃游戏形象，头顶一行黑色绸缎飘成的头衔——纽蒙迦德会长）。

“这算什么，嗯？”阿不思挑起眉毛。“摇滚巨星隐退成传销界人士？”

格林德沃迅速地抢回了他的手机。

“阿尔，你不明白。我发现这个游戏的根本设定有问题，巫师族的地位比人族低太多了，我要发动一场起义。标语我都想好了，就叫，为了更伟大的利益。”说完他就闪过头。一本厚沉沉的《理想国》砸过两秒前格林德沃脑袋停留的地方。

“你再打游戏，就别想上我的床。”阿不思闷闷的声音从上铺传来。

而盖勒特•网瘾晚期•格林德沃用事实行动证明了，现代社会游戏产业对恋爱关系的影响有多大。

直到一个名为“世纪白巫师”的ID横空出世，不到一个月内就名列决斗榜前茅，并向“酷傲狂拽•黑魔王”下挑战书，并放话输者退圈，永不复入。意高气昂的格林德沃当然答应了。

决战那天，风度翩翩的英伦男子和沉敛阴鹜德国魔王的剑拔弩张引得万人空巷。

格林德沃很快发现，“世纪白巫师”并不是徒有虚名，对方的操作流利漂亮，丝毫不脱泥带水，可以说与他旗鼓相当。可惜——格林德沃轻笑了一声，他的“酷傲狂拽”可不是说说而已。RMB玩家“酷傲狂拽•黑魔王”很快就凭借着神级装备将战势一点点地往自己那里拖，很快就到了局点，正当格林德沃收了技能一个闪身准备放出绿色咒语时，他的头突然被人打了。

是真的被打了。格林德沃摸了摸头，怨恨地看着从上铺掉下来的垫子。

“你太吵了。”邓布利多冷静地丢下来一句话。

当格林德沃重又看向手机时，大势已去。格林德沃扔了手机，耳塞里传来他失败的宣告，他又扔了耳机。  
这时候他似乎听到邓布利多发出一声轻笑。

后来，格林德沃不断地注册一个又一个小号，分别是：酷傲狂拽•黑魔王01，酷傲狂拽•黑魔王02……他用相似的账号一次又一次宣布着黑魔王的归来，又被“世纪白巫师”一次一次地打败。

再后来，格林德沃在替睡着了的邓布利多揉脖子的时候，一条推送传来，邓布利多的手机亮了。格林德沃看到邓布利多也在打《神奇动物在哪里》，他的ID是：世纪白巫师。

再后来，格林德沃把《神奇动物在哪里》买了。


End file.
